The Journey
by Ellarosey
Summary: Friends will set you free. The story takes place during the Beach episode and it introduces an OC named Song. As repayment for saving Zuko's life they go on a search to find her parents whom she hasn't seen since the War almost started. Things don't go as planned though, but their strong friendship Zuko is eventually able find his path toward redemption.
1. Chapter 1: Wait

Preface

Have you ever wondered what would happen if you opened your eyes after years of misery?

Have you ever wanted to trust someone despite all the times your heart was broken?

Have you ever met someone who seemed so much different than you originally thought?

Have you ever had to save one life, but sacrifice another?

Have you ever known someone who was indebted to you?

Have you ever wished for something that never came true?

These were the questions that raced through my mind as I looked up at the stars in the night sky. I wonder if anyone else I know is looking up at them too. Would they make a wish? If so, what has it come true? I wonder when my wish will come. I think I would save it for a time when I needed it. As a girl I was told that there were two ways for your wishes to come true. One was by wishing upon the stars, and the other was by folding one thousand paper cranes. I don't know which is the truth, but I do know what I would wish for. For now I just wish that everything would start over, and everything would stop.

-Song Hinode

Chapter One: Wait

Song's Pov:

"What are you doing?" I asked as Zuko threw something into our campfire.

"What does it look like I'm doing?!"

I rushed over to see what was going on, but just as I sat down beside the fire the last of the painting was devoured by the flames.

"Wait, but it's a painting of your family!"

It was a gorgeous painting. The artist probably spent months creating such a painting. Every color was lively and every brushstroke blended in beautifully with each other. Why would he do such a thing?

As if he read my mind he responded, "You think I care?"

"I think you do. Is something bothering you? Do you-"

"You don't know me, so just mind your own business!"

"I might not know you very well, but I have a feeling that something _is_ really bothering you. Do you want to talk about it?"

"HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW WHAT I'M FEELING?! YOU'RE STUCK IN YOU LITTLE WORLD WHERE EVERYTHING'S GREAT ALL THE TIME AND YOU DON'T HAVE A SINGLE CLUE WHAT'S GOING ON IN THE REAL WORLD!

"Zuko leave her alone!" Yelled May. "You have no right to say that!"

But he didn't stop, and he started to mock me. "LOOK AT ME I'M SO PRETTY!" He said as he did a handstand. "OH I CAN WALK ON MY HANDS WHOO! AND I'M ALWAYS ENDLESSLY ANNOYING TO EVERYONE I KNOW!" He landed on the ground and then shouted "FREAK!"

I knew that was meant for me, but before I could react May and Azula started yelling at him. He didn't listen to them though, and he continued yelling at me. I tried to not let it get to me. I could tell that he was angry at something. I wonder what triggered him. He did say that he didn't want to be here, and maybe going back to the house might have triggered something. But then his voice snapped me back into reality.

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA STAND UP FOR YOURSELF?! WELL? DO YOU EVER GET MAD?"

"Zuko please," I put my hand on his shoulder. "I know you're struggling with something, but maybe if you talked with us it would help.

He slapped my hand away. "Go away!"

"What's your problem Zuko?" Yelled May.

"WHAT'S _YOUR_ PROBLEM?!"

"Excuse me?"

"WHY ARE _YOU_ ALWAYS LIKE THIS?"

"Like what?!"

"SO...SO INCENTIVE?!"

May was completely caught off guard, but in less than a minute I saw anger in her eyes.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I'M SO… WHAT YOU CALL INCENTIVE?!"

"YES! AND WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SHUN EVERYONE OUT!? WHAT ARE YOU AFRAID OF!"

"I'M AFRAID OF BECOMING LIKE MY PARENTS!" She shouted. "That's the _one_ thing I noticed about us. No matter how different we are, we all have parent issues in common. My Entire life has been an expectation nightmare. I was nothing but a huge disappointment to my family even when I did my _absolute_ best and still failed, and even when I did _something_ right they never paid attention to me. They always paid attention to my sister who they clearly favored!"

I could hear the pained expression in her voice as she continued her story.

"My _perfect_ sister who never tried very hard to live up to their expectations and always got praised to be _perfect_. They always bragged about my sister and never said anything good about me to others. And even when I tried to tell them, I always got shut down and told I was a bad daughter and asked why I couldn't be like my sister. I was always compared to her. My best was _never_ good enough and I was _constantly_ told that."

The first of her tears started falling down her face. Pretty soon a sob broke out, but she didn't make a single sound. She just sat down on the sand with her back facing toward us. All four of us were silent. The only sound was the crackling of the campfire. Zuko looked completely shocked. He didn't know what to say, or even if he _could_ say anything. I wasn't surprised by his reaction though. May never gets emotional. She always tries to be strong one, and she never talks about her family.

I glanced over and saw Zuko approaching us.

"I'm so sorry May really I am. Maybe we could-

"DON'T TOUCH ME! I'M STILL MAD AT YOU!"

He scolded. "My life hasn't been that easy either May!"

"Whatever! That doesn't excuse the way you've been acting!"

That comment enraged Zuko. I could see the rage and pain in his eyes. I had a feeling this wouldn't end well, and I quickly stepped in front of him.

"Zuko wait, May didn't mean that she just-

"Just shut up Hinode!"

Hinode? How did he know my surname?

"That's it," said Azula. "I know I don't particularly care about you, and you can say the same thing about me. But with everything that is going on I have to admit that I am a little concerned. We just want to know what is going on with you."

"YOU WANT TO KNOW MY PROBLEM IS?! MY PROBLEM IS THAT FOR SO LONG I THOUGHT THAT IF MY DAD ACCEPTED ME, I'D BE HAPPY. I'M BACK HOME NOW, MY DAD TALKS TO ME. HA! HE EVEN THINKS I'M A HERO. EVERYTHING SHOULD BE PERFECT, RIGHT? I SHOULD BE HAPPY NOW, BUT I'M NOT. I'M ANGRIER THAN EVER

AND I DON'T KNOW WHY!"

"There's a simple question you need to answer, then who are you angry at?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Is it Father?"

"No, no."

"Your uncle?"

"WHAT NO!"

"Me?" I asked

"No, no, n-no, no!"

"Then who? Who are you angry at?"

"Answer the question, Zuko!"

"You can tell us, we're here."

"Come on, answer the question!"

"Come on, just answer it! It's not that hard."

Zuko was getting angrier and angrier by the second.

Finally he screamed "I'M ANGRY AT MYSELF!"

The campfire exploded causing hot cinders and ashes to fly everywhere.

"Why?" I asked

"Because I'm so confused. Because I'm not sure I know the difference between right and wrong anymore. Because I should finally feel at peace with myself after what I worked so hard for, but I'm not. I'm more frustrated than ever been in my entire life!"

"You're Pathetic!" Said May

They started arguing, but I wasn't able to understand what they were talking about. Memories of my childhood started to flood my mind. I don't know what triggered it, but no matter how hard I try to forget them; they still creep up on me when I least expect it. I know it's been years, but whenever they creep up on me, it's like I'm in a completely different world. Everything that is going on in the real world is completely blocked out. And I still experience the horror and heartbreak like I did the first time anything happened. I still find myself unable to forget anything that happened. I still wake up in a nervous sweat at night. I still find myself crying at the worst times and hoping it was just a cruel dream.

"Zuko?" I said, barely holding back tears.

"What?!"

"I honestly am familiar with that too."

"Yeah right!"

"No r...really I am. I...I...I hate myself too!" I started to bawl hysterically.

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT GENIUS!"

"I didn't mean it like that I….I...

"SPIT IT OUT!"

I started to sob even harder. "I hate myself for not being able to forget! I hate the impact it has on me! I wish I could just forget but I can't! And it hurts so much."

Zuko paused, but then he started to talk. I could hear an angry expression in his voice.

"Oh wow, I wonder what has hurt you so much that you can't seem to forget it?" Snapped Zuko, "Oh let me think, you messed up something so simple anyone could do and someone yelled at you.

Or let me think you annoyed so many people to death that they actually told you how they felt!"

"BACK OFF!" Yelled May

The more they argued the harder it was to hear their voices. Ten seconds passed, then a minute, and then two minutes. What was going on? Slowly their voice began to slip away. Before I could even react, everything was starting to go in slow motion.

It felt like I was being held underwater meanwhile everyone around me was above the surface. I looked around me, but all I saw was a blur of their faces. Everything started to go blurrier and blurrer as the seconds passed by one by one.

I looked around me and I saw my brother and sister waving at me. They were talking, but I could only see their mouths moving. Slowly I started to approach them, contemplating if they were really there.

_They are not real. They are not real. They are not real. _

I kept trying to tell myself that, but the closer I got to them the more I could hear their voices.

"_Song, it's good seeing you again. It's been such a long time. I missed you." _My sister said in a calming voice.

"Are you really here?"

"_We're always here, Singsong," _My brother said, "_Always and forever." _

I started to cry, _We're always here._ Those words stayed with me.

Without a moment to spare I sprinted toward them with tears running down my face. I was so happy to see them. I wanted nothing more than to pull both of them into a tight hug. I was certain that they would run toward me, but the closer I got to them the further they seemed.

I started to run faster, but suddenly they turned around and started to walk away from me. I started to run faster toward them.

"Guys! Wait!"

But they didn't stop. I started to run faster.

"Guys please!

But still they didn't stop. I started to run as fast as I could.

"Wait!" I screamed, but it was no use. They knew as well as I that they wouldn't turn around.

"Please!" I gasped, "Don't leave me! I don't want to be left alone! Please! I don't think I can handle it anymore!"

My entire life I've always been isolated from everyone I knew. I've always been the odd one out. I've always been the one who was different. I know it was not my fault though.

_It was never my fault. _

Even so it was still hard not to blame myself for what happened. The memories of my past still haunt me to this very day.

"Please! Someone! Anybody! Please! I don't want to be left alone anymore!"

I felt hot tears stream down my face as one by one everyone left me. I couldn't see anything or anyone. I couldn't hear anything but the echo of my sobbing.

Without any option I sank to the ground and pulled my knees to my chest. Overwhelmed with the memories that still haunted me. My heart began racing up a storm and I couldn't even take a full breath in. I tried, but I couldn't. Every breath I took in felt like an arrow to my lungs.

A wave of nausea hit me as I felt my weak body slump to the hard sand. I was unable to sit back up or even think. Then I let out an ear piercing scream that shook my skull, and slowly I began to lose consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2: Stories

Chapter Two: Stories

Song's Pov:

"Song it's okay," said a calming voice, "we're okay."

Slowly I opened my eyes and say May holding me tightly in her arms. I looked around and saw Azula next to me stroking my light brown hair. Zuko was sitting by the campfire looking irritated. I don't blame him though.

"What happened?" I asked

"You tell me, all I know is that you were whispering to yourself and then began screaming and crying hysterically."

"Not helping Azula!" Snapped May.

"What? It's what happened!" Zuko scoffed

We all looked at him as he approached us.

"Like what you say has any impact on us.I couldn't care less about what you say!"

"Whatever!" Snapped Zuko, "With Little Miss Crazy over here you don't even need to say anything!"

He started to walk away from us. I could tell he was aggravated with this, and especially with me.

"When I was a child, both my parents abused all seven of us. It got so bad that it caused my baby brother to lose his life."

The silence was enough to tell me what everyone's reaction was. I didn't know why I said this. I know it wasn't the best time, but something inside me told me to give it a chance. When I was starting to contemplate whether that was a good choice or not. The questions seemed to have answered itself.

"What happened?" He asked.

His back was still facing us, but I knew he was concerned. He might have even been worried, but he didn't show it.

"Everything was fine I guess." I whispered, even though I knew that wasn't true, "My father was a great dad, but my Mother was not a good person. She would constantly scream and hit us. Then the war happened, and my father was forced into the war or we would lose our home and be forced onto the streets. With my dad gone mother was worse to us. Yes we got money from our father, but she wanted more for her own selfish benefits, and we still needed to work on the farm and house. She didn't help with the abuse. She always made me feel sorry to be myself and alive. I think we all felt like in some way that we couldn't be ourselves, our _true_ selves in fear of being disowned."

Everyone silently agreed. And that made me sad. Not for myself, but for my friends. We all had a difficult past in some way, shape, or form. We all had to deal with something that no one should have to go through, and mine was no exception.

"Around that time mother had my baby brother Sohay, but we had to take care of him. Four years of that. I was only eight. When my father came home, he was in very bad shape. I couldn't even recognize him. He just wasn't my dad. He completely lost his fatherly personality."

"How?"

"The War," I responded as I started to sob, "and due to his trauma because of the war. When you are a war general for a few years you cannot unsee all the pain and suffering of other people on both sides. The torture you killing your own kind slowly kills you until you can't take it anymore, and it turns into your breaking point. Losing friends, family, and even the blood of innocent people who would kill to end the war no matter which side wins.

I started to sob even harder. Then without thinking I shouted "I just…..I JUST WISH WE'LL LOSE ONLY FOR THE SAKE OF THE LIVES KILLED OR THE LIVES THAT CHANGED FOR THE WORSE!"

Zuko violently grabbed my wrist. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!" His grip was so tight that I felt my hand starting to turn white. I tried to loosen his grip, but he was too strong.

"I just, I just want no one else to go through any more pain and trauma. So many lives are dying-

"WHAT A SELFISH TRADER YOU ARE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE FOUGHT BRAVELY IN THE WAR?!"

"Please-

"IF I WAS FIRELORD RIGHT NOW I WOULD HAVE YOU THROWN INTO A PRISON WITH A LIFE SENTENCE."

I started to sob harder, "I'm so sorry, "it's just-

"SPIT IT OUT! IT BETTER BE GOOD!"

"When my father got home he became an alcoholic. He starts to abuse worse than our mother ever did, every time he slapped us, every time he yelled, everytime he left us to fend for ourselves, every time he passed out because he was drunk, was a memory that I have to live with. My mother was no help. She kept clinging onto my dad like a dream and took care of his every "need". She never cared about her own kids and only about herself and her husband. Even though she was a victim of his abuse. She always thought they were a "happy" couple, but in reality she was slowly dying on the inside without knowing it."

"It is sorta like our parents' relationship." Azula muttered under her breath.

"Yeah except Mother was never happy with father."

I could hear the sadness in their voices as they talked about their parents, and that caused me to cry even harder."One day my father was so drunk he accidentally stepped on Sohay. I was there playing with him that very time, and he stepped on him. He died right in front of my own eyes. I remember screaming and yelling and just losing it when I saw his limp and lifeless body. I then ran to my oldest sister Naomi and told her what happened and all of us ran up a were afraid that we will be blamed for what he did. We all stayed in that tree that night. The next morning Naomi had enough courage to go up to my mom to tell her what had happened. She didn't believe her of course, and she cried at the loss of her baby. She even threatened to kill us. That's when we decided to leave my parents that day. My two twin brothers were already in army camp, but we wrote to them to tell them what happened. Then the four of us left the only place we knew for a better life. I just...I just regret that I stayed angry at my parents. I think if I didn't let their memory still have power over me, things would be very _very _different."

"What happened to you guys?" Zuko asked, "Did everything turn out alright?"

"In all this hardship my Naomi stayed so strong. She was more of a mother to me in one day then my mom in her entire life. My older brother Jun was so smart, funny, kind, and hardworking. They both made countless sacrifices for all of us. And even without our parents, we were more happy than ever before. But…"

"But what?"

I felt my eyes burn with tears as the beginning of a sob began to break out. I pulled my knees to my chest and then began to bawl uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry," I said between sobs, "things just didn't last for long because Naomi died from pneumonia a year later. And Jun died from a forest fire. I knew this could have been prevented, but we didn't want to go to the orphanage in fear we would be separated. But one day a boy followed my younger sister Hina and I to our cave where we had stayed, and we were then sent to the orphanage. Luckily we weren't separated. But then my mom came to the orphanage and tried to gain custody of us. Although they sent her away along with my father for a few years in prison for child abuse and neglect. They were unable to see us ever again. If so they would be arrested and probably even killed. I thought I would be glad that I will never have to see them again after everything they've done. Or at the very least, relieved that I was away from their abuse. But ..."

"But what?

"But… I'm not. I never was, and I _never_ will be. I wish I could, but I can't and I...I wish I could forget what happened." I said as my eyes filled with tears, "Because I still have nightmares almost every night and wake up in a cold sweat. I still find myself crying at the worst of times and waking up hoping it was just a cruel dream." I started to cry again.

There was silence for a long time until I felt May touch my shoulder.

"It's about that we should get back. It's getting late."

I didn't object. We were halfway across the beach when I looked back and saw that Zuko was still sitting by the campfire. The last of the burning embers were bright enough to see his scarred face.

"Zuko aren't you coming?" I asked as I walked back towards him.

"No."

He didn't look up. His gaze was still at the campfire.

"Do you want some company?"

"Leave me alone."

He still didn't look up at me. He seemed like he was trying not to look at me. I don't blame him though.

I ran back to join the girls, but when I was halfway toward them I looked back at the campfire. His amber eyes met mine. We looked at each other for a few seconds. The glance we shared said more than anything we said to each other tonight. I wanted to say something, but I rushed back to the girls, but the look he gave me still left me thinking.

I was going to say something, but I just stayed silent. I didn't want to think about the party anymore than I had to. I went into my pocket to reach my pocket-sized music box, but I didn't feel anything there. That was weird, I'm sure I put it in this pocket. I checked my other one, but it wasn't there. I started to panic. I started to look in all my pockets, but I just couldn't find it. Tears started to stream down my face as I came to the realization that it wasn't there. It was the only thing I had of Naomi, and now it's gone.


	3. Chapter 3: The Town

Chapter Three: The Town

Zuko's POV

Her gaze still lingered with me as she walked away. Something inside me said to join her, but I stayed put. I didn't need to go back to the house, and I needed some time to think.

When they were beyond hearing distance I walked away from the beach into the town of Ember Island about an hour walk away. Along the way there I pulled out her broken music box. She dropped this when she ran away at the party. At the very least I could fix this, maybe there is a shop that fixes things here. A tinge of guilt still lingered with me. I still feel regret toward the way I treated her. But yet again I still couldn't stand her. For all I know she could actually be pretending to care, like everyone else I know.

When I arrived at the town I was greeted by many people. Children were playing and running around while their parents were talking and laughing. Lanterns and candles lit up the entire place giving the town a lively glow. There were many shops and houses on the sides of the alleys, all decorated with colorful lanterns.

I looked over at the beach a few miles away. The sound of the waves made a very peaceful sound. And the sky was covered in millions of shining stars. I don't see stars like this in the Fire Nation capital, the city lights and smoke always make them seem almost invisible. But they're here looking down at all of us. The war is almost invisible here. Nothing at all like the Fire Nation Capital where everyone was thinking about the War and ways we could win it.

"No wonder everyone seems so happy here," I thought as I continued to walk around the town, "It's just...a normal town. Where everyone is living ordinary lives."

I sighed, "It's nothing at all like back home, and it might never be."

A small shop caught my attention a few houses away. So I walked toward it without really thinking. When I opened the doorbell rang. It seemed like any ordinary shop with trinkets and books for sale. Lanterns lit up the small room, and there was even a plant section. I looked around to see a woman behind the counter, she seemed to be making a necklace or something like that. She didn't seem to notice me, so I made my way to the door. But just as I was about to step outside her voice caught my attention.

"Hello sir, do you need anything?" She said as she looked up from her work.

"Oh um…" I stuttered.

She completely caught me off guard and I didn't know what to say.

"A friend dropped this,'' I pulled out the broken music box, "can you fix it?"

"Well certainly!"

I've been around a lot of people in my life, and I could always tell if their grin was sincere or not. She seemed sincere, her smile wasn't forced and she seemed genuinely happy.

"Maybe I could trust the people here." I thought as I handed her the small broken music box.

"I haven't seen you around here, did you just move here or are you just visiting?"

"Um…."

I never really was good at talking with people, so I was still struggling to know what to say.

"I'm just visiting for this weekend."

"How nice! Ember Island is a magical place, it's nice that people are still visiting. It's one of the few places in the Fire Nation that has not disturbed the wildlife to build something for the war effort. I hope it stays the same."

"Me too."

"When I was around your age I used to visit here all the time with my friends." She said as she smiled, "We always had a great time. Did you just come today?"

"Yeah."

"It's always nice to have visitors."

For a while we just sat there in silence as she was fixing that last part of the music box. I didn't mind it at all. It was nice inside the shop. There was handmade jewelry made from sea glass and shells, and there were several bookshelves containing all sorts of books and scrolls. In the back of the store there were colorful paintings and art supplies, but there were also bright colored clothes and accessories. Come to think of it, it was probably the calmest place I've been in for almost three years. Even now I see everyone moving on with their lives while I'm always stuck in the same place.

"Alright, I think we're done here." She said as she tightened the last screw. "Here you go."

"Oh um...thanks."

"That'll last, and if you need anything else, don't be afraid to come to me."

"Thank you."

I paid her and left the store without saying a word. When I made my way outside the streets were as lively as they were when I came here. The people still seemed as happy as before. As I made my way back to the house I looked back at the village. It stood out in the distance, and it still had a warm glow that lit up the entire island. When the house came into the distance I was greeted by the smell of oil paints. She was on the porch with a candle light flickering. When she saw me, she looked up and smiled.

"Hello Zuko, where were you?"

I didn't answer her as I walked past her. I tried not to look at her.

"Zuko wait." She gently put her hand on my shoulder, "are you doing alright? If you need someone to talk to, you know I'm here for you."

I looked back at her and her eyes met mine. She had a kind expression, but I didn't buy it. She probably is still like the others.

I quickly pulled my arm away. "Pull yourself together! I see through your act!"

No one said a word for a while. I knew that must have shut her up, because when I looked back at her here eyes were on the ground. Maybe this would finally get her to stop talking to me.

But just as I made my way to the door her voice stopped me.

"Zuko, you and I probably will never understand each other, and we might never agree with each other. But.." She paused, "but we both have been through a lot in our lives' to say the least. And yes I don't know exactly what happened during your life, _or_ how it has impacted you in the long run. And you probably don't know what exactly happened during my life, _or_ how it has impacted me. You probably don't even care, and that's fine. But... but maybe we can help each other in a way no one else can."

There was a long silence, the only sounds were the waves in the distance. Her words stuck with me, but I still didn't believe her.

I shoved the music box in her hand. "I don't need your help, just leave me alone if you know what's best for you."

I let the door behind me slammed shut as I made my way inside. I couldn't help but look back at her for a second. Her gaze met mine through the window. I scolded as I quickly turned away from her. But something inside me said I really screwed up this time.


	4. Chapter 4: The Next Day

Chapter Four: The Next Day

Song's Pov

_We run around in a valley as the sun slowly sets beyond the clouds. When we ran out of breath, we fell on the ground laughing and panting as the firefly flew away in the distance. _

"_You almost got it this time Naomi!" I chuckled._

"_That's alright," said my eldest sister, "It deserves to be free and start a life of its own."_

_She smiled sadly as the wind blew through her long black hair, but she quickly regained her composure. _

"_Besides we have enough for tonight. Are you guys excited?"_

"_We sure are!" We happily responded. _

"_Good, because tonight is a night to remember."_

_We quickly ran down to the lake where people were gathering around for the Spring Moon Festival. Each person held a red lantern with a candle inside of it, and they all seemed really happy celebrating this festival. There was laughing and talking for hours as the sun completely set behind the mountains and the stars began to come out one after another. As the hours past the lantern light began to dim, and soon everything was pitch dark. The only light was the moon and the stars. When people were starting to make their way back home, we started to put our plan into Motion._

"_Are you all ready?" She asked._

_We eagerly nodded our heads in response. _

"_Alright then," she paused as she looked around to check if anyone was looking. "release them!"_

_We carefully opened the bucked, and the people gasped in amazement. Hundreds of thousands of fireflies flew out into the night, and lightened up the entire lake. The night was no longer dark and the people were happy again. Pretty soon the crowd was filled with music and dancing as the fireflies danced with them. _

"_Hina!" My brother said, "I bet you can't catch a firefly even if you tried!"_

_My little sister pouted, "I so can! And I'll catch ten times more than you!"_

"_Alright then! Let's begin!"_

_The two of them began to chase a group of nearby fireflies until they were both out of sight. _

"_Those two!" Chucked my oldest sister as she shook her head, "They never learn."_

_I laughed as a firefly landed on my nose._

"_It looks like you have a friend visiting."_

_But before I could think of what to say it flew away. I then laid my head on my sister's lap as her sister gently stroked my hair._

"_Can you sing that song we love?" I asked as I quickly sat up with hope gleaming in my eyes." _

"_Well I don't know sweetie-_

"_Please! I promise I'll be a good girl and do everything you say! Please!"_

_She smiled. "Alright then, just this once." _

_While the sun sets beyond the sky_

_Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby_

_Close your eyes and let your dreams take over_

_For tomorrow's hopes are just one step closer_

_As you make your way to dreamland_

_We shall walk through life hand in hand _

_Even in your darkest time_

_Your childhood spirit will always shine _

_Oh do not worry little one_

_For your dreams are yet to come _

_Dreams of joy and dreams of hope _

_They are the ones that you'll need the most_

_As you make your way to dreamland_

_We shall walk through life hand in hand _

_Even in your darkest time_

_Your childhood spirit will always shine _

_When you're lost you will be found _

_For you will always be safe and sound_

_Tomorrow is a brand new day_

_And I know you'll find your way_

_As you make your way to dreamland_

_We shall walk through life hand in hand _

_Even in your darkest time_

_Your childhood spirit will always shine_

_Just as I was about to fall off to sleep I asked her a question, "Naomi?" _

"_Yes sweetheart?" She said as she still hummed the song. _

"_We'll always be best friends, right?"_

"_Of course, we always will be no matter what happens."_

_I smiled and closed my eyes. "I love you!"_

"_I love you too Song, always and forever!"_

_For a while the only noise I heard was Naomi's humming, but she suddenly stopped. I lifted my head up, but she wasn't there. _

"_That's strange," I thought as I began to walk around, "I remember falling asleep on her lap just a few seconds ago, and where did everyone go?"_

_I was in a dark room with the only light a tiny candle in my hands, but that didn't help much. _

"_Naomi! Where are you?"_

_Still no response. _

"_Naomi please!" I yelled as I felt tears in my eyes, "please don't leave me! Please! I can't handle being alone anymore! Please!" _

_Suddenly there was a figure in the distance, so I ran toward it as fast as I could. But as soon as I got to it it disappeared. _

"_No!" I said as I collapsed onto the floor, "Please no!" I gasped as I curled up into a ball onto the cold stone floor. The first of many tears made their way out of my body until a sob broke out. _

"_Why did you leave me?" I whispered as I pulled my knees to my chest. And slowly I felt my eyes close as I began to lose consciousness. _

I woke up in a cold sweat. Nightmares again no doubt, just live every night since I was eight. Each one the same. They start off as a happy memory, but then it gets worse than the one the night before. I sigh as I closed my eyes, hoping that I would at least get a few more minutes of sleep. But after a while I was unable to fall back asleep. I glanced over at the others. Everyone else slept undisturbed. So as quietly as I could I made my way to the living room.

No one was in there when I entered the room. The only sound was a tiny fire crackling. So I grabbed a blanket and curled up on the chair near the fireplace. Then I grabbed a scroll and began to write to Hina.

_Dear Hina,_

_How are you doing lately? _

_I got your letter back yesterday._

_I'm glad to hear that supplies are being shipped back _

_at camp and that everyone is doing a lot better. _

_I've been thinking about you guys for awhile now. _

_I'm doing alright here. But I wish I was back home with you._

_May you be safe from any harm that comes your way. _

_And if you need anything, I'm always here._

_Write soon my sweet little sister. _

_Lots of love _

_Song_

As soon as I finished the letter I walked over to the cage where our messenger hawk was. He stared at me until I opened his cage.

"Can you send this to Hina? She lives at a camp in the Jade Mountains. Make sure she gets this."

He nodded and I opened the window. I watched him as he spread his wings and flew off into the early morning sky. I sighed as I watched the sunrise. Naomi loved sunrises, I remember she always woke up before us just to see them. She always said that each sunrise was the beginning of a new chance at life, and that we shouldn't take advantage of it. Because everyday is a day you can _never_ get back, even if it wasn't a good day. So you have to treasure every good moment you get.

I sighed again. I know it's almost been four years, but no matter how hard I try, I still can't stop thinking about her. And every morning I wake up I still wish she was there. But she isn't, and no matter how hard I wish….she's just never coming back. Tears began to fill my eyes as I slowly closed them and waited for sleep to come.

"Get up."

I didn't respond at first. I still wasn't sure if I was in dreamland or not. I honestly wish I was, because whenever I'm in dreamland I always have a little glimpse of my siblings even if it also ends in tears. Suddenly I felt my shoulder being gripped, and I instantly knew that I wasn't dreaming.

"I'm awake May." I whispered and I slowly opened my eyes.

"I'm not May you idiot."

"I'm sorry.

Zuko rolled his eyes, "honestly you're so stupid." He muttered under his breath, but it was still loud enough for me to hear.

I sighed at his remark, and took one last glance as the sun.

"Song, aren't you coming?"

"Coming May." And I quickly made my way to the kitchen.

When I arrived there I saw that everyone was happily talking while enjoying breakfast. I wish I could go back to a time when that was normal. Nowadays it's not guaranteed that we get a bread roll for breakfast.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" May asked as we all sat down at the table.

"I honestly don't know." I said. "What is there to do up here? Is there a mountain trail where we can ride up to with the horses?"

"Did you guys see the village on your way up here?" Lo asked.

"The what?"

"The village. It's a nice place to go to if you ever visit here."

"I know where the village is I'm not stupid!"

"What's up with you Zuko?" Azula mumbled.

He didn't say anything, and he looked at us with anger in his eyes.

"So was it nice?" I smiled, trying to break the silence.

"Why is she even here in the first place?!" He snapped.

"What?"

"Why did you invite her here Azula?"

"I invited her here because she is my friend, and unlike you she is actually _kind_."

She then glanced at me. "Song we've been there before. I remember the way there. We can go there if you'd like."

"Thank you, that sounds fun."

"Do you want to come with us Zuko?"

"No."

"Are you sure? because we can-

"I SAID NO!"

May and Azula stood up from their seats and walked over toward me.

"Let's go, we don't need to be around him!"

I agreed and followed them, but then I looked back at Zuko.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

He scolded as he walked away from me. His shoulder hit mine as he pushed past me.

"Song are you coming?"

"I'm coming!"


	5. Chapter 5: The Accident

Chapter Five: The Accident

Zuko's Pov

_I really need to get away from here. _

I thought as I watched them leave. I don't know why, but was glad to have just a few hours away from them. So far it's been the best part of this entire weekend.

When they were completely out of sight I started to walk away from the house in the opposite direction. Right now I don't want to be around anyone, especially _her_. Just thinking of her made my blood boil.

She's a liar, a faker, an actor just trying to act like a good person who genuinely cares about others, but she's not. Whether her story is true or not, I don't care. I _can_ see through her stupid act. She's an idiot, and I can't stand her. I _hate_ her.

It started to rain. Hard.

"_Great, just what I needed."_

I sat down by a willow tree to wait out the storm. I don't even care if the storm gets worse. There's no way I'm going back there. Not if _she's_ there. An hour passed and I still stayed under the tree. The storm got more and more violent, but I still wasn't going back.

It wasn't until I had an uneasy feeling that someone was watching me, that I came out under the tree. I looked around ready to defend myself for anyone who might attack me. No one was there, I made my way back to the tree, but a shadowy figure caught my eye.

I rushed to get up, ready to defend myself. But something about it looked _familiar_. It couldn't be...

"Uncle?"

He nodded as he started to walk away from me, and without thinking I ran as fast as I could after him in the storm.

"Uncle wait!" What are you doing here? What's going on?!"

It couldn't be him. He's all the way back in the capital. There's _no_ way he could have escaped. This _has_ to be some sort of trick. It _cannot _possibly be him.

_But could it though?_

I was about to find out. I chased him through the thick forest as the rain continued to fall, each drop harder than the next. Before long I couldn't even see anything ahead of me.

I was lost.

I needed to get out of here, and _Fast. _Even if I couldn't see a thing ahead of me. So I kept running as fast as I could.

The deeper I ran into the forest the worse the storm got. Tree branches scraped at my face

and I ran into a couple of trees. The ground was so wet that I tripped over a root and fell hard onto the ground. But I managed to make it to a clearing up ahead. And I thought I was safe.

I was not.

Before I had any time to react, or to comprehend what was going on. A wave

of cold blooded energy nearly hit me. The flashback sent me flying over the edge of the clift. I thought I was going to die, but I managed to grab the edge of the clift. I thought I was going to make it.

I didn't.

The piece I was clinging to snapped, and I fell down the clift. I landed in the ice cold water leaving behind an excruciating pain that shook my body down to the bone.

Every. Single. Bone.

Everything was blurry, so blurry. The only thing I was my own blood that faded into the water, and I started to count down the seconds until I would expire.

But time stood still, mocking me, laughing at me, laughing at my situation. I looked around to see if there was even the smallest chance of someone being there.

No one was there.

I was going to die, and I was going to die _alone_.

If this world wanted me gone so bad, it should have just killed me the moment I was born. This life of mine was _not_ worth living, and it never will be. Father was right.

I was _not_ lucky enough to be born.

And suddenly everything went dark.


	6. Chapter 6: Found

Chapter Six: Found

Song's Pov

_Something was wrong_

I knew this feeling. I could always tell if something was wrong, and my entire life I was never wrong. Something is _definitely_ wrong. Whether it was someone who woke up with a dangerously high fever or a woman going into labor. I had to get to the bottom of it.

I looked outside, the storm was just as bad as it was earlier last tonight. It was raining all afternoon, and throughout the day it just kept getting worse.

I wrapped a blanket around me as I stepped out of my bed and lit a candle. I glanced over at May and Azula. They slept undisturbed. As quietly as I could I made my way to Zuko's room, and I opened his door to check if he was there. He wasn't at the house when I went to sleep, but I thought he would come back soon after. But he wasn't here now.

I made my way to the living room, and again he wasn't there. I went back to my room and woke May up.

"What is it?"

"Did Zuko come back to the house when you went to sleep?"

"Why ask me?" She said, "I'm sure he's fine, just go back to sleep."

"But he isn't here, and _none_ of us have seen him since yesterday. What if-

"Why do you care about him so much? I mean after the way he's been treating you and everything."

"I know," I said as I grabbed my bag, "but I can't stop worrying. If someone needs help, I can't _not_ help them. What if he got hurt, or lost?"

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Because you could get lost, and-

"I understand but I know how to take care of myself, because…."

May nodded, understanding what I mean. She knew as well as I what I've been through these past few years.

"Alright," She said, "but if you do get lost….. I won't be afraid to look for you and _only_ you."

She looked at me sternly as she said that.

"Please don't worry I'll stay safe. I promise."

As I left the house memories of the early years without Naomi and Jun started to creep up on me, but with every bit of strength I managed to push them down. I can't afford to think like that at a time like this, and it will only distract me from what I have to do. I then hopped on an ostrich-horse and road fast through the early morning storm. The storm was getting worse and worse by the minute, and that should have been enough of a warning to turn back, but I was determined to find out what was going on. I couldn't let anyone get hurt, especially if I _could_ do something to prevent it. So I continued to race through the island as the day wore on.

An hour later a bolt of lightning hit a tree in front of my path. Before I had time to react, the tree caught on fire causing one of its large branches to nearly fall on me. I bolted out of the way before it nearly killed me. This was not a time to be outside, not if you wanted to live anyways.

Anyone could die, or at least get badly injured in a storm like this. That's what frightened me. There could have been people who lost their lives due to this storm. A storm they had no control over, and _even_ if they took shelter they still could have gotten hurt ...or worse.

Tears dropped down my face as I thought of the people who were being dragged into a situation that was worse than anyone could imagine.

They didn't choose that life.

They didn't choose to be dragged into something they had no reason to be in.

They didn't choose to be born into a life that just wasn't meant for them.

They didn't choose-

_I_ didn't choose….

I didn't ...I ...I...I didn't _deserve_ it.

And no one else does either. Not even my parents, the ones who caused all of this to happen to me or my siblings. And with that I started to sob hysterically.

I hate the weight it has on me. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was _killing_ me. I wish I could just ...just _forget _what happened so I could just move on from my past, but it left a scar that I don't think even time would fix. I try my absolute best everyday to moved on, but everyday when I thought I just made one step ahead… it starts all over. Every. Single. Day.

Some days I wish I wasn't even born into this world.

Hot tears started to pour down my face. Before long I couldn't even see anything ahead of me. I jumped down, grabbed the reins, and started to walk forward. And I wasn't taking a step back.

I took a deep breath.

_While I breathe, I hope. _

That's all I can do. Even when all hope for the future is lost, I just have to keep moving forward. Even if there is nothing in sight. And there might never be, but I was born to try and I won't give up at least not _yet_.

Two hours later I managed to make it a clearing up ahead. I didn't know where I was, but I knew I was safe. The storm finally started to calm down, and the sky didn't look as bad as it was before. It was still cloudy, but at least it wasn't raining as bad as it was earlier today.

"Come on Tye, let's take a break."

I jumped off his back and took his bridle off so he could get a drink in a stream nearby. Maybe I should get one too. I grabbed my canteen and filled it up with the clear water. There's something about groundwater. It always tastes better, and it has more of an earthy taste to it. Its like you get a taste of the earth when you take a sip.

Suddenly he started panicking. I rushed over to him, but he still didn't calm down. He was neighing loudly and didn't stop or hear anything I said. I tried to stop him, but he didn't have his bridle on. So before I could even react he ran away terrified.

"Tye!" I yelled as I ran as fast as I could after him, "Come back!"

When he started to slow down I was able to approach him without him freaking out. He was standing by a steep hill that was high above a river. A fall from here could easily kill someone. And then I saw it, and knew why he was so stressed about it.

I gasped, "Zuko!"

I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me, but it was him. He was washed up on the bottom of the clift, and he was barely alive. Without even thinking I pulled out my rope and tied it to a nearby tree. I then tied the other end on my waist.

"Here goes nothing." I thought.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and I jumped down. Luckily the rope wasn't long enough for me to hit the ground. I opened my eyes and saw that I was dangling almost 25 feet above the ground. I quickly untied the rope and slammed hard onto the ground. It _hurt_ really badly, but I was able to stand up and I rushed over to him.

"Zuko I'm here! I'm here! I'm going to get you out of here. Just hold on!"

He didn't respond, and I rushed to feel his pulse. It was beating, but very slowly. And his breathing is very shallow. I had to get him out of here and fast, or else he doesn't even stand a chance.

"Quickly Tye!"

My voice caught his attention and he ran toward the edge of the cliff.

"Meet me down here. I think I can carry him, but you need to come to me fast. Or else he won't stand a chance."

He nodded as he galloped away, and I was able to pull Zuko at the bottom of the clift.

"Hang in there," I whispered to him, "we'll be back soon I promise."

Twenty minutes later Tye finally came toward us, and I was able to lift Zuko onto his back. Now what is the quickest way out of here? It was already getting dark and we needed to get home as soon as we could.

"What way did you come down here? Could you show me the way?"

He nodded and galloped the way he came down. When we were finally up where we started I looked around. I had no idea what way the house was, and we needed to get back as soon as we could. It was already getting dark out, and I didn't have a lantern or even a candle.

"Let's go this way." I turned around toward the path where we came though.

We were running through that way, but even that didn't seem right. I made another turn, but that didn't work either. I decided to turn back to the way I came, but somehow that had us even more lost. Zuko wasn't going to last much longer if this continued. Suddenly it began to rain again, and the last of the sunlight completely vanished.

Just as I was about to lose run out of ideas, I started to play my music box. I know it sounds weird to do that at a time like this, but something inside me told me to. So I did, and almost instantly I knew that I was safe. I glanced around and saw a glowing figure in the distance. I squinted my eyes and I instantly knew who it was.

"Naomi!" I yelled as I felt my eyes flood with tears, "Jun! Please I need your help! Please! I don't know what to do! Please! You two are the only ones who can help us!"

They nodded and started to walk in a different direction. So as quickly as I could I chased after them. I followed them for hours until the house was in sight, but before I could even thank them. They completely vanished.

"Thank you guys so much." I whispered. "Thank you both for saving us in a time of need. I promise that I wouldn't forget this night."

May and Azula spotted me in the distance, and they came running toward us. I jumped off Tye and ran after them. They hugged me so tight I thought I didn't think they would let go. When they did though they didn't look happyS

"Where were you! We were worried sick! We went out looking for you, but you were nowhere! We thought you were dead!"

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" I felt horrible beyond words at the thought of what I must have put them through. "But I swear, I knew something was wrong and I had to do something. I found Zuko nearly dead in a river, and he needs urgent care right now! Or else he won't make it!"

"Oh no!" Azula quickly rushed toward her brother. "May! Quick go get our physician! Tell her that we need as much help as we can get!"

"I'm on it!" She responded as she dashed to the ship

"Song, help me to get Zuko off of your horse!"

We gently lifted Zuko off of Tye and set him on the ground. Within seconds the physician was here with two nurses and a stretcher. They lifted Zuko onto it and covered him in a thick woolen blanket, and then they rushed to get him on the ship as we followed them. When we were on the ship everything was going on all at once. People were running around, frantically trying to help. Nurses and crew members were scrambling to gather supplies and medicine. And the physician was barking orders at people. I swear with all the noise it must have woken the whole town up. Suddenly I heard the ship horn of and I instantly knew we were heading back to the capital. The rest of the night was a blur, an overwhelming blur that lasted what felt like forever. But I had hoped that things would be okay.


	7. Chapter 7: The Ship

Chapter Seven: The Ship

Song's Pov

I don't remember what my mother looked like, and I don't remember what my father looked like. The last time I saw them I was barely eight years old. I don't remember the sound of their voice or the way they laughed. I don't remember their smile, or even their eye color.

Naomi said that I take after my Mother, before...before everything happened. She told me that my mother was extremely beautiful, with light brown hair and dark blue eyes that she often compared to the ocean. She also told me that I had my Father's singing voice before the War, and that's why my name is Song.

But how can I believe her when I don't even remember what they looked or sounded like. The last thing I remember was watching them walking away. The last thing I remember was pain, and that still haunts me everyday.

But I do remember what Naomi looked like, and I do remember what Jun looked like. Naomi took after my dad a lot more than my mother. She had dark black hair and his smile even in the hardest of times, but she had my Mother's big blue eyes that always shone like the most beautiful cornflower. Jun had lighter hair, but he had my Father's beautiful hazel eyes that would shine as bright as the sunrise. And just like Naomi, he always wore a big smile on his face. That smile that always warmed our hearts, and I would give anything to see it again.

That was the last thing I thought of when I started to fall asleep, but then someone woke me up.

_I'm so cold right now_

That was the first thing I thought as I opened my eyes. At first I didn't know where I was. I glanced around at my surroundings, and the events from yesterday started to fall into place. Or what I thought was yesterday, it seemed so long by now. The last thing I remember was watching us sail away from the island. I sighed, I really missed it there. I wish I could go back or at least stay a little longer. But it's okay, because I knew I would be back there again. I would just have to wait…. if I was lucky.

"I'm sorry to wake you up sweetie' but we're understaffed and we need as much help as we can get. Your friends told me you have nurse training, and we're not back home yet."

I looked up and saw the physician standing by the ship railing.

Home, that word stuck to me. I was getting homesick, and I just wanted to go back to what was left of my family. I hoped everyone was doing okay back there. It's not easy living where I live even though I'm not far from the Capital. The air pollution has gotten hundreds of people sick, and the water isn't much better.

Before the War the Jade mountains were a beautiful place where the air was clean and the water was clear. But ever since the War started there have been numerous factories that opened in the Capital and around where I lived. The change still shocks me.

I shook my head, trying to clear my head so I could respond "Of course, Miss….." I paused as I tried to remember her name. I don't even think I've even introduced myself yet.

"Lin," She responded, "My name is Lin, and you must be Song."

"if you don't mind me asking, how do you know my name?"

"Well I don't know if you remember, but when you were a young girl I was actually friends with your Mother Izayio." How is she doing by the way?"

I stood there shocked beyond words, no wonder she looked so familiar. Lin used to come by from time to time to buy milk and eggs from us, but she left shortly after the War because she was a nurse.

"How is your family doing?"

It took me a while to respond, but when I did I started to cry.

Tears fell down my face. "I honestly don't know! I haven't heard from my parents in almost five years! And I don't know where the twins are, because they left when I was barely seven! And I haven't been back home in months, so I don't know if Hina is okay or not! And Naomi and Jun are…"

She pulled me into a tight hug as I continued to cry, "They're…..they're...gone! And they are not coming back!"

I sobbed harder as she started to stroke my hair as I continued to tell her everything that happened. After a while I was able to get a hold of my emotions. "I'm so sorry! I said as I wiped my tears, "I didn't mean to react like that-

"I understand, You've been through a lot, and it's hard to adjust even after it happened. But I can say one thing, Naomi and Jun would be very very proud of you."

"Thank you, thank you so much."

Our moment was cut short when a nurse rushed on deck.

"Lin! We need you now! The Prince isn't holding up very well."

"I'm on it!" She rushed below deck, but then she paused. "Song, you come too."

"I'm coming!"

The three of us rushed to where Zuko was, and when we got there several nurses were surrounding him.

"His fever isn't going down,"

"Have you tried…"

"...yes we tried to give him more medicine…it just isn't helping….."

"...should we try…..

"no, but should we…."

"I don't know….."

While they were talking I just stood by Zuko. It broke my heart to see him in such a bad state. He had bruises all over his body, and he had a huge cut on his face. His head was wrapped in bandages along with one over his chest and left shoulder. I didn't know what to do, so I just grabbed a cool towel to while the sweat and blood off of his face.

He opened his eyes when the cool towel touched his face.

I smiled, "Hi Zuko! How are you feeling? Are you doing better?"

He didn't respond, and he didn't even try to look at me. Without thinking I did something I wouldn't normally do. I told him a story. Not one filled with deep sorrow, but a happy one filled with childhood memories. I know it seems useless, because I know he probably wouldn't even listen. But I did so anyways. I told him about the time my siblings and I released all of the fireflies at the Spring Moon Festival. I told him about the time I met May and Azula for the first time, and I told him about Naomi's voice and Jun's smile.

The more I talked the more it seemed like he was actually listening to me. He seemed more relaxed and less tense than before.

I sighed as I looked out the window, and I told him one last story. I told him a story about his Mother. I know we both didn't have much of a mother growing up. But maybe if I told him a story about her, it would bring him some comfort.

"I was five when I met Mother. She was a kind woman, and she actually braided my hair while you and Azula were playing together. You two were trying to firebending, and you were struggling. But then you did it, and the golden flames lit up the entire area while the moon was out. And it was there that she told me that you would always be the light in her world, and she also told me that she knew that you would accomplish anything-

"Get out." He mumbled

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"Get out!"

I was startled, "um...I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Get out of here now!"

When I didn't respond he yelled.

"GET OUT OF HERE THIS SECOND!I I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU HERE EVER AGAIN! I DON'T WANT TO SEE _YOU_ EVER AGAIN! GET OUT!"

I just stood there unable to comprehend what was going on, but I knew one thing. I messed up badly this time, and I felt really bad.

"Zuko I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-

And with that he smacked me hard. I fell onto the floor grasping my already swollen cheek. It hurt so badly, and I felt tears starting to fall down my face. Pretty soon a sob broke out. Lin and another nurse came rushing toward me and helped me up.

"Let me see, let me see," she said as she gently held my face. "Shu quickly get some ice! Hurry!"

I quickly tried to regain my composure "No! I'm fine, I swear!"

She didn't listen as she quickly put the cool compress on my cheek. I felt relief instantly.

"Prince Zuko, you should be ashamed of yourself. Hitting a girl like that…disgraceful."

Just as we were about to walk out of the room I stopped, "Zuko, I'm so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen...I didn't mean to get you this upset ...please forgive me."

He didn't respond, and I walked out the room in silence.


	8. Chapter 8: Dreams

Chapter Eight: Dreams

Zuko's Pov

_I was not alone in here _

That was the first thing I thought when they left the room. I swear someone was watching me, and I _knew_ that this was in danger. I glanced around the room looking for any sense of danger. If they were willing to kill me I was more than ready to fight. I glanced around again, no one was there.

_Or so I thought. _

I took one last glance around the room, and I saw it. A hooded figure was standing right infront of me. I couldn't see their face, but I knew that I was going to have to put up a fight. I jostled up and prepared myself to attack them, but just as I approached them I looked into their eyes. I knew those eyes, they were amber just like mine...those were my eyes! That didn't make sense. There's no mirror in this room, and there's no way that was me.

Just as I was about to take another step closer to the hooded figure they tore off their cloak, and I instantly knew who it was. I stood there so shocked that I couldn't even move the smallest muscle. Standing in front of me was...no it couldn't be ...no that's impossible...they aren't even alive!

Standing right in front of me was my _Mother._

I stood there in complete denial, shaking my head and blinking my eyes rapidly. After a few minutes I expected her to go away, but she didn't. I just stood there stunned and speechless. Finally after a few minutes she began to walk toward the door. I tried to go after her, but I just stood there.

When I finally was able to move I feel into the ground. Hard. I quickly rushed to get up, and everything began to settle in. Without thinking I ran as fast as I could after her.

All these thoughts were racing through my head as I stumbled toward the door. I was in so much pain from the accident that it felt it took hours just for me to walk over there, sweat poured down my face with each unsteady step I took. It was so hard to walk around. My head was spinning and I couldn't even see straight, much less even comprehend what was going on. But I had one thing on my mind.

_I had to find her_

I stumbled around the ship frantically looking for her. I couldn't lose her, and I won't let her get away. With every ounce of strength I had I managed to walk faster. People, or what I thought were people. Were chattering among themselves. I didn't know what they were talking about, but I could care less. I needed to go after my mom, even if it's the last thing I'll do. I _have_ to confirm if she really is alive or not. I _have_ to know if this is just a cruel trick or not. I _have_ to know what really happened to her.

Time seemed to slow down more and more as every single one of the endless seconds passed, and every single second was more painful than the last. Every single step felt like all of my bones would crack in seconds. Each single breath I took felt more like the stab of a knife to my chest. Every single thought that came to mind sounded like an ear-piercing shriek. And every single second was becoming more and more unbearable.

Everything that was going on made me so unbalanced that the pain had even more of an impact on me. Eventually my legs gave out from all the pressure, and I collapsed on the ground.

"_My Mother."_ I whispered.

I knew these were going to be the last seconds of consciousness. I had to know where she was. This could be my last chance to see if. If I blow it, who knows what will happen.

Suddenly the figure approached me. They looked at me with their deep amber eyes, and a sad expression on their face. She _was_ my Mother.

That was the last thing I thought of as I fell into unconsciousness.

I woke up what felt like hours later in a cold dark room that was so dark I couldn't even see my own hand in front of my face. I tried to start a fire, but with no luck and I was shivering. It was so cold there that I swear I could see my breath if it wasn't so dark. I didn't know where I was, but I knew that I was alone and I couldn't escape this. At least not yet anyways. At least breathing now is a lot more bearable than before.

I looked around hoping to find a way out, yet only to remember that wouldn't do anything. So I stood up and started to walk around the dark room, searching for a way out of this dark prison. I was going to get out of here, even if it's the last thing I do.

I walked around for a while looking for an exit or an escape of some kind. Suddenly I heard crying. It was faint, but I could still tell it was there. It sounded like a child's crying, but I wasn't sure. I glanced around looking for the sound of those cries. And there I saw a child no more than four crying in a corner. I tried to approach them, but they ran away. I tried to catch up to them, but they disappeared in seconds.

It must have been a hallucination, but before long I found a small hatch covered by a heavy blanket. As I approached it the first thing I heard was the rain. It was faint, but I still could hear it. I lifted it up and slowly walked my way out of this place.

The first thing I saw was an old, run-down, dirty house. It's brick walls looked like they will crumble down any second. The windows were cracked and the roof was obviously leaking. I felt bad for the people who lived there.

Suddenly I heard screaming. It wasn't that scared scream little kids make, it was a scream of pure horror. I darted my head around to see a little girl no more than six running out of the house to a group of kids in a fenced area not too far away.

I hid behind the tree so they wouldn't see me, I just wanted to make sure that she was okay. Something about that little girl seemed _familiar_. I couldn't put my finger on it, but it's like I've met her before.

"Nee Nee! Nee Nee!"

An older girl who looked younger than twelve looked up from what she was doing. Two younger kids looked up as well. They seemed to be that little girl's siblings, and when the eldest girl saw her sister she ran toward her direction.

"Sweetie what's wrong?!" She asked with deep concern in her voice.

I was concerned as well. That girl acted like she just witnessed a murder or something. I crept closer trying to hear their conversation, but what she said next completely caught me off guard.

"Daddy stepped on Sohay!" She sobbed, "I don't think he's breathing! You have to save him! Please Nee Nee!"

I stood there stunned, and I was unable to move or even breath to be honest. I glanced over at the older sister. Tears started pouring down her face and she collapsed on the ground sobbing.

In seconds the girls were racing up the hill to that horrible run-down house. I chased after them trying to call them, but they disappeared into the house. Minutes later I heard that same awful horror scream I heard before. The older sister ran out of the house with a bundle in her arms. Not long after the younger one came out with a huge red mark on her cheek, and she grabbed her sister's hand as they dashed back down the hill.

The two other kids joined them as they ran and ran until the house wasn't anywhere in sight. I tried chasing after them, but they were all too fast. When I finally caught up to them, they managed to make it to a clearing up ahead, and they all collapsed on the ground panting heavily.

The oldest girl quickly unwrapped the bundle, but with one look she broke down sobbing hysterically.

"Please Nee Nee!" The younger sister begged as she rushed toward her sister, "You have to save him! Please!"

"I'm ...so sorry...but it's too ...too late for that….he's dead…..and he's not coming back."

Hours later nightfall came, and pretty soon the sky was pitch dark. The siblings were surrounded together in a half circle around a single candle. The two oldest children were digging the ground up with nothing but their hands. While the younger ones were huddled together. There was no noise other than the occasional howl of a wild animal. When the older two were done the eldest sister took her now deceased brother in her arms. It was the saddest thing I've ever seen, and my heart broke for those kids.

There was silence for a while, but then I heard a sound I didn't expect, _singing. _The oldest girl began to sing a song that I instantly recognized.

"_Tonight's Lullaby,"_ I whispered, they knew this song as well. My mother would sing it to me when I was a child, but ever since she died I haven't heard it since.

_While the sun sets beyond the sky_

_Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby_

_Close your eyes and let your dreams take over_

_For tomorrow's hopes are just one step closer_

_As you make your way to dreamland_

_We shall walk through life hand in hand _

_Even in your darkest time_

_Your childhood spirit will always shine _

_Oh do not worry little one_

_For your dreams are yet to come _

_Dreams of joy and dreams of hope _

_They are the ones that you'll need the most_

_As you make your way to dreamland_

_We shall walk through life hand in hand _

_Even in your darkest time_

_Your childhood spirit will always shine _

_When you're lost you will be found _

_For you will always be safe and sound_

_Tomorrow is a brand new day_

_And I know you'll find your way_

_As you make your way to dreamland_

_We shall walk through life hand in hand _

_Even in your darkest time_

_Your childhood spirit will always shine_

When the song was done she carefully, so carefully and so gently set the bundle in the place that they dug up, and they started to cover it up with soil. I had to fight back tears that were beginning to escape.

Suddenly the youngest of the four who was no less than three went up to her oldest sister. "Wait! How is he going to breathe if you cover him up?"

I thought I wasn't going to cry, but those last words I heard pierced through my heart and had me break down sobbing. It stayed like that until I found myself in a new place, and I opened my eyes to be greeted by a warm sunset. I quickly glanced around and saw the same kids sitting next to each other with their backs facing a cave entrance. They looked a little older than before, but not by much.

"What if someone finds it here?" The boy asked, "then we'll be sent back to Mom and Dad, then what?

"They won't, I promise we're safe here."

"We'll see."

The second sister slapped him in the arm.

"Ow!" He whined, "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Well it wasn't helpful!"

"Okay sorry yeesh. Remind me not to wake you up on an early morning."

"Honestly you're so stupid!" You're so oblivious to everything that's going on. You have almost had us caught twice already! I swear if we get caught and split up it would be entirely _your _fault. I won't be afraid to hunt you down and tackle you to the ground!"

"Hey at least I don't wake up screaming almost every night! If that woman didn't head back to her house that night I swear we would've been caught."

They started fighting not long after that. It was hard to listen to, because it only reminded me Azula and I when we eventually grew apart.

"And maybe if you were actually taking care of Sohay, maybe dad wouldn't have stepped on him. And maybe none of this would've happened in the first place!"

"Why you son of a-

"Guys stop!" The oldest sister ordered, "Listen, I know we've had a stressful few weeks settling down. But we need to stick _together. _Mom and Dad or anyone else for that matter can't help us. And we only have each other. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Good, because I don't want us to be taken away from each other, and we need to stay together as a family."

The kids silently nodded their heads. They knew as well as their sister that they couldn't be separated.

"And it wasn't _anyone's_ fault for what happened. Alright? Sometimes events happen and that just means-."

"It was Mom and Dad's fault for what happened." The second sister muttered.

"I think that's something that we can agree on." The brother snapped.

"Guys stay with me here. Listen, I don't _disagree_ that it _wasn't_ their fault. It _is_ the reason why we're not with them anymore. But we can't let that hold us back. We have to keep moving forward, because there's no other option. Okay?"

The kids stayed silent for a little bit, not looking at each other. But then the youngest spoke up.

"Are Mommy and Daddy going to find us? Are we going to be taken away?"

She quickly wrapped her arms around her sibling. "No, I will _never_ allow that to happen. If they want to split us up they'll have to get to me first, and I promise I won't give up without a fight."

The kids were silent for a long time. As the sun set and the stars began to come out one at a time, their faces lit up with excitement.

"Alright, let's see who can catch the most fireflies tonight. Last one there is a rotten pig-egg."

The younger kids raced down to the field below where there were hundreds of fireflies that lit up the ground. I smiled as I watched them trying to catch as many as the could. As morning cake I saw them collect the last of those fireflies.

Suddenly I was in a new place. I was near a river with several families surrounding the area. Each one of them was carrying a lantern. I looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was completely set.

I glanced around and saw those same four kids in the distance. And just as everyone was about to leave, hundreds of fireflies were released causing the entire area to light up in a warm summer glow. Pretty soon everyone was singing and dancing as lively music played. I felt like dancing as well, but I glanced over at the siblings, and the kids were dancing together.

"We'll always be best friends right sis?"

The eldest sister smiled, "Of course we will. Always and forever my little sister."

I sadly smiled, it reminds me of a time when I was close with _my_ sister. We would spend our days together playing and exploring. But as we grew older, we grew more apart and our relationship was never the same after that. Especially when our Mother died, to this day I still can't help but wonder what it would have been like if she was still alive.

I glanced at the sky and saw that the morning was already here, and everyone was gone. I sighed as I walked up a hill as I was looking for a way back. Halfway up there I saw two girls looking at something with their backs facing me. I squinted my eyes and I instantly recognized who they were. I ran up the hill and rushed to meet them, but the closer I got them the more I heard sobbing. That worried me. Were they okay?

When I approached them and saw what they were crying beside, my heart sank as I froze in fear. They were standing by a _gravestone._ I held my breath as I read what it said.

_Here Lies Naomi _

_A Loving Sister_

_May Her Soul Rest In Peace _

"What are we going to do now?" The youngest sister sobbed, "With everyone now gone what is going to become of us?"

The pain in her voice was indescribable. They lost both their siblings, and I couldn't imagine what they were feeling. They lost the only people who _loved_ them and who _protected_ them, but now they were truly alone with no one to look after them. My heart broke for these sisters. The pain reminded me of a similar time in my life. The time when I lost everyone I loved. The time when I was at my lowest point in my life. The time when life as I knew it disappeared overnight. The time when I was _banished_.

"Hina listen to me," the older sister said she bent down to her sister's level, "I will not let anything happen to us. And no matter what, I will _always_ protect us just like Naomi and Jun did. I _promise_."

"But...but what if you die too? Then I'll be all alone with no one to love me."

She pulled her little sister in a hug, "Hina, I am never _ever_ leaving you, and I won't let myself die. You're all I have left, and I won't let anything else happen. I promise."

Both sisters were sobbing as they embraced what was left of their broken family. They were determined not to lose each other.

"And I will love you no matter what Hina." She whispered as she rubbed her sister's back, "Always and forever my little sister."

There was silence for a while as the time passed, but I could never prepare myself for what I heard the younger sister say next.

"And I love you too _Song. _Always and forever."

The last thing I heard was her name as darkness took me, and I woke up in a cold sweat.


	9. Chapter 9: Dreams Part Two

Chapter Nine: Dreams Part Two

Song's Pov

I don't remember a night when I didn't wake up in a cold sweat. I don't remember a night where I slept soundly. I don't remember a night when I didn't have the same nightmare I have almost every night. _Every_. _Single_. _Night_ ever since I was eight. And every single night it's always worse than before, and tonight was no exception. I looked over at May and Azula who slept soundly. I sighed. I wish I could sleep peacefully, but it's the same battle every night. I pulled my knees to my chest as I wrapped a thick blanket around me. I tried to get a little more sleep but my worries didn't let me. So for a while I just tossed and turned unable to shut my mind off. When I eventually did, I fell into an intense and restless sleep.

When I eventually did open my eyes I found myself sitting on the steps of a beach house at dusk. I glanced over at the sky and saw that the sun was just starting to set. Suddenly I heard laughing and I saw two children running out of the house to play the beach in the distance. They seemed to be between the ages of six and eight, and that's when I instantly recognized them.

"Zuko! Azula!" I shouted as I chased after them, but they didn't hear me.

At least they're being children and having fun. You only have so much of your childhood to live.

"I'm going to beat you to the ocean Zuzu!" Azula shouted as she ran to the ocean.

"Not if I beat you first!"

I watched them as they ran to the ocean and splashed in the cool clear water. I smiled, I used to do that with my siblings when I was younger as well. Suddenly their moment was cut short when I heard a door slam shut. I glanced at the house and saw a tall and muscular man approach them. I had a bad feeling that this wasn't going to end well, and I was right. When he approached the kids he grabbed Azula by her hair and Zuko by his arm, and then he dragged them into the house.

"What are you two brats doing? You two are supposed to be practicing your firebending!"

"We're sorry daddy!" Azula whimpered, "We just wanted to play in the water!"

"Yeah, what's the big deal?"

The man smacked both of the kids.

"The deal is if I catch you two acting like that again, there _will_ be consequences! I can promise you two that!"

The kids nodded silently as they were dragged and then shoved into the house.

"Poor kids." I thought as I remembered a time when my mother did something similar. That day I accidentally dropped the milk jar all over the floor, and she got so furious that she dragged me into the cellar with nothing to eat that night. I can't imagine what that man would do to those poor kids.

I wasn't going to let them end up like me that night. I took a deep breath as I walked to the porch and opened the door. I walked in expecting to see them, but I was in a completely different place. I glanced around and saw them sitting at a table eating dinner with their family. They looked a little older this time. I think they were between the ages eight and ten. But my thought was cut short when Azuka began to speak.

"So today in firebending training I was able to block an attack from Master Kuyno's fire blasts." She proudly said.

"That's awesome! I wish I could do that, but today I was able to-

"Enough!" Their father shouted as he slammed his cup on the table, "You have no right to talk about that! Especially when you can barely even hit a single target with fire a fireblast! One more word and you'll be sorry!"

"Sorry Farther."

"You know, when you were born your mother and I weren't sure you were a bender at all. You didn't have a _spark_ in your eyes. I planned to have you cast away from the palace. How embarrassing for the prince of the Fire Nation to have a _non-bender_ as his firstborn. Luckily for you, your mother and the Fire Sages pleaded with me to give you a chance. Azula, on the other hand, never needed that kind of luck. She was born _lucky_. You were lucky to be _born_."

"Ozai!" Their Mother shouted, "What a horrible thing to say, and to your own son!"

That comment enraged him, and he went up to his wife and smacked her so hard she fell onto the ground.

"Mother!" The kids shouted, but she quickly stood up. She claimed she was alright, but they knew as well as her that she was lying.

I sat down on the ground and curled up into a ball while bad memories started to form. That was almost exactly like the time when my father attacked my mom for not coming when he ordered her to. I still remember the pain in her eyes and the mark on her cheek that left a bruise for almost a week. It broke my heart to see her in that state. I never understood why women stay with men who abuse them, even if it's the Fire Lord. Don't they know they're worth so much more than that?

When I finally managed to look up I discovered I was in a very dark room. The only light was the flickering of a dying candle. I glanced around the room and saw a ten-year-old Zuko sleeping peacefully in his bed. Suddenly the door opened and a hooded woman came in.

"Who's there?"

"Zuko, please my love, listen to me. _Everything_ that I've done, I've done to _protect_ you. Remember the Zuko. No matter how things may seem to change, never change who you are."

That was the last thing she said to him as she walked out the door with tears in her eyes. I looked at Zuko as he quickly fell back to sleep. Without thinking I ran after his mother.

"Wait!" I yelled as I tried to catch her, but she didn't hear me. With one last attempt to catch her I grabbed her hand, but suddenly I found myself in a different place. I looked around and saw that I was in a huge room that was lit by a huge fire, and there were hundreds of people surrounding me. It was so hot there that I began to feel dizzy.

Where was I? I looked around trying to find answers, but I still don't have a single clue where I was at. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice and I darted my head around to where I heard it, and that's when I instantly knew who it was.

"Please, Father. I only had the Fire Nation's best interest at heart. I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!"

A dark booming voice answered him, "You will fight for your honor."

Wait this couldn't be right! Zuko only looked around Naomi's age, or maybe even a little younger. What was he doing in a place like this, and why didn't he have his scar? Little did I know that my questions will be answered in a horrific way.

Zuko fell to the ground and started kneeling on his knees,"I meant you no disrespect!" He pleaded as he gazed up at his father, as tears shimmering in his eyes and as his voice started to waiver, "I am your loyal son!"

Ozai's dark shadow covered Zuko as he pleaded for forgiveness. "Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!"

"I won't fight you." Zuko pleaded as he pushed himself up on his knees and hands. as he started to shake and his eyes started to flood with tears.

"You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher!"

"No!" I screamed as I felt my eyes filled with tears. I dashed to the podium, but it was too late. Zuko's agonizing scream shook the entire room. The sound was purely torture.

That was the last thing I heard as darkness took me, and I woke up in a cold sweat.


	10. Chapter 10: The Deal

Chapter Ten: The Deal

Zuko's Pov

_It was just a dream. It's not real. It was just a dream. It's not real. It was just a dream. _

I kept having to tell myself that when I woke nothing would happen, but the events that took place raced through my mind as I tried to remember what had just happened. It took me a few minutes to even realize that I wasn't dreaming anymore. Everything I heard and saw seemed so real and so intense. I was so sure that I was actually there with those kids, and that I experienced everything that was going on. Instead I encountered something I haven't encountered in a long time. _Fear_

The last time I experienced _fear _was almost three years ago when everything changed, but I haven't faced it since then. But the way it made my heartbeat stop was just

indescribable. I can't imagine going through what those kids went through.

I sighed as I thought of events that happened these past years. I still can't believe how much has changed. Just yesterday it was as if my Mother was still here, but now I'm on my way back home. It still didn't feel like a home though. I've been back for a month and nothing is the same as it was before, and I would trade anything to have it back to the way it was again.

There are so many new people there. I can't recognize the people who were a part of my earlier life. I can't recognize the Capital anymore, it's now crowded with factories and training centers for soldiers. The air there has a thick scent of smoke and desperation. The culture and traditions are all nearly wiped out, they don't even celebrate the New Year anymore. The War seems to be permanently branded on everyone's mind. I can't believe how much has changed. I wonder if I changed at all? Was I still the same person I was three years ago? Or am I different? These thoughts had me up for a long time.

When dawn finally approached, the physician came in with a few nurses.

"Good you're awake. It's time we take off those bandages."

"I can do it myself! I don't need your help!"

"Suit yourself, and be thankful that you didn't break anything."

I can't let anyone take care of me even if I need it, I just won't let them. I don't accept charity from others, especially those who I'm indebted to. But I am indebted to _her_, and I can't stand it. I have to do something to pay her back. Then everything will be resolved and I won't have to worry about her anymore. I don't know why I dreamed about her last night, but whether it's true or not. I don't know what to think. All I knew was that I can't be indebted to her anymore.

When they were out of the room I managed to tear off the bandages all over myself. I don't care less if it hurts. I've had to deal with pain for my entire life. I've always had to struggle and fight, but that's made me strong and it's made me who I am today. I'm never going down without a fight, even if I know I'll lose.

I walked out on the ship deck. The cool breeze and the smell of the salty air stung my skin, but it reminded me of waking up every morning on my ship for the past three years. Something about it was comforting.

I glanced around and saw a familiar figure reading something on the ship deck. I quietly walked past her as I tried not to look up, but her gaze caught my attention as she looked at me with a sad expression. Her face was tear-stained and her eyes were empty from that warmth they usually have. I couldn't help but wonder if she has that same nightmare every night. She woke up screaming not too long ago. However before I could say anything she walked away, and we didn't talk the rest of the way home.

When we arrived back in the Capital the thick scent of smoke greeted everyone. We were then escorted by some guards back to the Royal Palace. It was still early in the morning, but the place was buzzing with people chattering in the marketplace.

Workers were hauling cargo off the boats. While sellers were selling goods or setting up their stands while buyers were looking around for the best deals. Children were rushing to school while their parents headed to work. I looked around the area as I looked for someone I might have known from the past, but I knew no one there.

"What are you looking at?"

"What I thought was supposed to be my home."

"Home isn't a place, it's a feeling." She whispered.

"Well I guess that feeling isn't here then. After three years of searching I still never found it no matter what I did."

"Sometimes in life we can't change anything no matter how hard we try."

"Tell me about it." I muttered under my breath.

She began to walk away, but she didn't go in the direction of the palace or the town.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Away from here." She answered.

"I'm going to find my _mother_. I found out she's alive. She's in the Yu Dao Colony. I have to find her there."

A pain of jealousy hit me when she said that. Out of all the people in the world it was her Mother who might be alive.

"Why? Didn't she do enough to you?"

"I have to find her before it's too late, and I might never be able to see her again. I know it's been years, but I just have to do this."

This is the way I repay my debt to her, and then I won't have to worry about her anymore.

I grabbed her hand. "Come with me."

She quickly pulled away. "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to help you find her. This is my way of repaying my debt to you."

"Zuko, you don't have to do this." She pleaded.

"Let's go." I said as we boarded my old ship.

How ironic it was that I was boarding my old ship when I was obsessed to come back so long. It was like I was being banished again, but this time it was to help someone other than myself. I glanced at the sun to see how long it was going to take us. The trip would probably take all day and night, and I was right. But for what felt like forever we didn't say a word to each other. When the sun began to set I decided to check up on her.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

I don't think she even heard me. She just looked out at the ocean with tears in her eyes. I couldn't help but worry.

"Are you okay?"

She started to cry. "He's dead. My father is dead."

Losing a parent is a child's worst nightmare, but unfortunately it's just as common as parents losing their children especially during this war. The worst thing about losing my mother was never knowing what happened to her. To this day I still can't get over her death, and it crushes me to know that I will never know what happened. No one told me what happened to her, not even my father. It's worse not knowing, because the scariest thing is the unknown in _any_ situation. I had hope that she was alive for a while, but as the months passed by I began to realize that wasn't the case.

I sighed and I stood by the railing as I watched the stars come out one by one until it was past midnight.

I glanced back at her, but she still didn't move from the front of the boat. She hasn't even said anything for hours, and she just looked at the sea with an empty expression. I wonder how long she'll stay there. She might even stay here all night. Just as I was about to head below deck, I grabbed a heavy woolen blanket and put it on her shoulders so she wouldn't freeze.

"Thank you Zuko." She whispered.

"It's the least I could do."

Just as I was about to leave her voice caught me once again.

"That's Naomi. She's up right there right next to Jun, and now my father is up there too."

I looked up at the stars with her. There were thousands upon thousands up there. They all were watching us as they twinkled in the night sky. I wonder if they really were the souls of our loved ones.

"Do you think my mothers up there?" I asked.

Is she watching me right now? Has she been up there this whole time? I wonder what she would be thinking right now?

"I bet she is. I bet she's watching out for both her children right now. Do you know what they say about stars?"

"I honestly don't know if I believe in that anymore." I said.

"Naomi told me right before she died that she will always watch over me in the night sky. She told me that when she would die, that she would take the form of a bright star. For years I've always looked up at her, and when Jim died he took his place right near to her. Every night I always see them, and I know they're watching out for me."

She paused. "Do you see your mother up there too?"

"I honestly don't know. I've never seen her up there before, but I still feel her presence every day."

"I'm glad to hear that." She smiled and then she took one last glance at the starry sky. "You have a good night then." And she walked away.

"Song wait."

I grabbed her hand, but she quickly pulled it away.

"What do you need?"

I held my breath while I thought about what to say next. She was more than allowed to be upset, and she's more than allowed to be distant from me. After all that's happened, I don't blame her. There was a silence for a while before I said something.

"I'm so sorry for treating you horribly. I didn't mean for it to get that far. I didn't mean to lash out at you, and I never meant to hurt you. I just wasn't thinking, and I'm so sorry. It should've been me who got slapped in the face, you didn't deserve it at all. Please forgive me."

She looked back at me with a familiar expression, "I'm not upset. You don't have to apologize. Honestly I deserved it. I should've known that it would be hard to bring up your mother. Losing a loved one is one of the hardest things you can go through, and I shouldn't have brought her up. You were going through enough already."

She looked back at the ocean as the sun began to rise higher in the distance. "One day Hina and I are going to leave this place, and we'll never look back."

"Why? Don't you like it here?"

She sadly shook her head, "I never liked it here. I've always wanted to live somewhere that's lively and peaceful. Where the air is clean and the land isn't polluted from waste. And… away from this war."

I could see tears coming out of her eyes as she spoke. It had to be hard living in such a harsh environment at such a young age. Not to mention that it had to be hard for her to lose her family and home.

"What was it like to explore the world?"

"I don't know. I never stayed in one place for long."

For the longest time, all I could think about was coming back home, but now I don't even know if I made the right decision.

"I just wish things would go back to the way they were before." I mumbled.

"Me too, but they won't. We can try to pretend nothing happened, but it won't change no matter what we do. It's just a fact of life, not everyone is born into a life that was meant for them."

I silently agreed with her, even now I'm still trying to find the meaning in my life. Up until this point I knew what my destiny was, but now I don't know what to do anymore.

"What do you want to do with your life?"

"I don't know. I never really had a purpose so what's the point? I think it was a mistake that I was even born into this world."

I thought of the time my father told me that I was just lucky to be born, "I honestly think that too."

She looked at me with great sadness in her eyes, so I continued.

"When I was barely ten, my father told me that I was lucky to be born. Meanwhile, he said that the Azula was born lucky."

"Wait, did he attack your Mother afterwards?"

"Yes," I mumbled as the memory creeped up on me, "and that was the same night she died. Nothing was the same after that."

"I wish we left sooner, maybe things would've been better for us."

"Have you heard from them since then?"

She shook her head as tears fell down her face, "I haven't seen them since I was eight. They could be dead for all I know."

"Do you miss them?"

She nodded as she took a deep breath. "I miss the time before the War. We were a happy family then ...then everything came crashing down."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. You weren't the one who caused it to happen."

"But I'm still sorry it happened to you, and I'm sorry I was being no help before."

"I'll be okay, and I'm going to face my fears."


	11. Chapter 11: Searching

Chapter Eleven: Searching

Song's pov

We approached the place three days later after we found out where my mother was.

I've never been this far away from where I lived in my life. The trip took three days and four nights, and I never thought we would have to go on another ship. When the boat stopped I wanted nothing more than to turn back, and I just stood there unable to move. I was beginning to have second thoughts. Did I really want to see my mother after all these years? What if she didn't know who I was. What if she didn't want to see me? But worst of all, what if she never changed? Did _I_ change at all? Was I still the same girl I was five years ago?

"Come on," Zuko said as he took my hand, "we can do this. I have your back."

I took a deep breath as I approached the place. It was a lot bigger than I thought to be honest. There were so many people and factories and buildings. It was almost as big as the Capital. But Hina did say that it is the largest and oldest of the Colonies. Even so, I still can't believe how big it is. Hundreds if not thousands of people must live here. How are we going to find her?

"Where should we start?"

"I don't know." He answered as we walked down the market, "Maybe we should go to the center of the city?"

I glanced around the area.

"Or maybe we can ask someone for directions, or something like that?

"You shouldn't trust people too much in a big city like this." He muttered.

When we were finally in a place where there weren't that many people we were able to stop and think.

"Where's the place where the most people are?"

"Probably back there," he glanced at where we came through, "but if she's lived here for awhile, I doubt she lives where most of the people come in through. I honestly don't know. What was she like?"

"Well, I know that she had a troubled childhood. Her parents would constantly neglect her, so most of her life she took care of herself. And as soon as she turned fifteen she married my Father so she wouldn't have to deal with them anymore. They both moved far away from their families to start their lives. Less than a year later they had the twins, and then the rest of us came along. At first everything seemed fine, and I thought everything was okay. But as time passed the stress of having that many mouths to feed really took a toll on her mind, and she would have really bad mood swings. One moment she would be happy, and the next she would scream and hit us. It's been that way for as long as I can remember."

I could feel the tears running down my face as I thought of that time. Zuko squeezes my hand as I continued.

"I don't really remember her much to be honest, but Naomi did. She actually did have a good relationship with my mother before we were born. She told me that when my mother was stable, she would teach her sewing and cooking and such. She also would tell her stories. My personal favorite was the one about the Koi fish that turned into a dragon. But when we brought into this world, nothing was the same ever again."

I took a deep breath, "I was scared of both of them. I wish that I had the courage to face her without being scared. I just haven't heard from her in such a long time. What if her mind is more unstable than before? What will I do?"

"Let's try not to focus on that now. We'll be okay, and I'll be there if anything happens."

We spent the rest of that night looking around for her, but with no luck. As time passed more and more people started to go home. It was so disheartening to learn that we might have come all this way for nothing. After three long hours we sat down on the doc debating weather if we should stay or not. The sun was completely set and it was pitch black out.

"Should we stay?" I asked as I kicked my feet in the water.

"We should. We can try again tomorrow, okay? Hey everything's going to be alright, I promise we'll find her."

He glanced around the area, "but we should try to get some rest. I saw an inn nearby, and we can spend a little time there. Does that sound okay?"

I nodded my head, "I think that's a good idea."

We walked to the inn in silence. I was too tired to even say anything. When we got there the innkeeper led me to my room. It was cute room with a small, a closet, a dresser, and a fireplace. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out in two seconds, and I fell into a dream filled sleep.

_A young woman no more than fifteen must marry now. It's a very young age to marry, maybe even too young. But it's better than living with her parents who never cared for her. So she must be on her way to start her own life. So married a man no more than seventeen and they start a new chapter in their lives. _

_Less than a year later they expect their firstborn. Instead they received twins, and then a girl is born not to long after. For a while everything seemed fine, but four more children follow suit in the next few years. Her mind slowly slipped from the stress as everything changed._

_Memories of pain and loss began to take form. Memories of War and memories of destruction. Memories of separation and memories of abuse. Memories of death and memories of destruction. _

_This was this woman's life. _

_And it could be mine. _

I woke up screaming hysterically. My heart was beating so fast that it was going to stop dead in its tracks. I was sweating so much that I was in a pool of my own sweat. I was shaking so much that my body went numb. My breathing was so rapid that my lungs could easily give out from all the stress. I couldn't even take a breath without feeling like I was going to die right then and there.

"Hidone!" Someone yelled across the hallway. Before I could answer them, they

burst into my room.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up and saw Zuko holding me in his arms, and I began to sob.

"I'm fine. It was just a bad dream, I'm sorry."

I tried to take a deep breath in, but it didn't help.

"It's alright. I get them too, but we're okay right now and I'm right here.

A few minutes passed by. The nightmares slowly began to fade from my mind, and I was able to calm down. I took a deep breath as I tried to fall back asleep. I was half asleep when I suddenly heard the door open, and I saw Zuko just about to head off to his room.

"Zuko wait!" I quickly sat back up.

"Yeah?" He asked as he looked back at me.

"Will you stay with me? Please I don't want to be left alone."

He nodded as he walked back to the bed and laid back down next to me. We didn't say anything to each other, but I knew I was safe. All the stress and anxiety of everything slowly slipped away as I slowly drifted off into the first peaceful night's sleep I had in years.

The next morning we woke up early so we would avoid the large crowds. But when we approached the market square it was already bustling with people buying and selling goods. My stomach grumbled as we walked past a vendor selling some pastries. We didn't eat breakfast, and I was beginning to feel the effects of it.

"Zuko, can we buy some bread please?"

He nodded as we approached the vendor who was baking bread in a clay oven.

"Good morning! What can I get you two?"

"Two rolls please."

"Coming right up!" She exclaimed as she handed us two large rolls of bread.

The bread was still warm from the oven, and the sweet smell made my mouth water. Bread like this is very rare back home. We usually eat hard and tasteless loaves for breakfast. But this bread was so soft and so good. I tried to eat mine slowly to make it last. I glanced over at Zuko, but he barely ate his.

"You two don't seem like you're from around here. Where are you guys from?"

I was just about to answer, but Zuko cut in, "We're from the Capital."

"That's nice. So what are you guys here for?"

"We're looking for a woman named Izayio Hinode? Do you know her by chance?"

The woman shook her head, "I'm sorry, but I've never heard of her before. But my mother might. She knows a lot of people. I'll go check." She disappeared around the corner.

I felt Zuko grab my hand as he started to walk away. "Come one, let's go."

"Wait why? She might know. It's worth a try."

"She probably won't, it's better to spare the disappointment of not finding out."

"But what _if_ she does know? Even if she doesn't, it's better than not knowing at all."

He rolled his eyes, "Okay fine."

We waited for a few minutes until she came back with an old woman. I couldn't help but feel a sense of relief when I saw them.

"Okay, what was that woman's name again?"

"Izayio Hinode," I respond.

The old woman paused for a minute, "What did she look like?"

"Um...well… my sister told me that she had brown hair and blue eyes." I said as I tried to remember what she looked like, but it was mainly a blur.

"Izayio….." the woman mumbled, "oh her!" She exclaimed.

I felt my heart skip a beat, "Yes Izayio Hinode! Do you know where she is?"

The woman nodded, "I don't remember where she lives now, but I do know that she worked by the docks." But her expression changed.

"Thank you so much." I said as I dashed to the docks in seconds.

"_I'm going to see her. I'm going to see my mother." _I could hardly wait. After all this time I was finally going to meet her.

"Song wait!" Zuko shouted as he ran up to me and grabbed my hand.

"What is it?"

Zuko's expression changed, "Your mother didn't work on the ships. She did work with the crew members, but not in the way you might think."

"Zuko what do you mean?"

He didn't respond as we ran to the ship docks, and that worried me. When we arrived at the docs I approached someone and asked them about my mother.

"Do you know Izayio Hinode?" I asked.

I was just so desperate to find her, and I'll do whatever I can to find her.

She sadly nodded her head, "Yes I do."

"Where is she?"

She hesitated, "I used to see her every night along with the other women, but every night she was weaker and weaker. After awhile she quit showing up."

"What do you mean?" My eyes started to form tears. "What's going on here? Where is she?"

"She's in the hospital. I'm so sorry."

"_Oh no,"_ I thought as questions raced through my mind, "_What happened? Was she okay? Why was she there?"_

Zuko approached me and began to explain everything he heard about her.

"Song, when your Mother came here she couldn't find work. So she did the only thing she could do to survive. She had to sell herself."

I felt my head go dizzy as he explained everything, but I didn't want to believe him. He had to be lying, because this wasn't true. It _couldn't_ be true. But could it though?

"_Please," I_ thought as my eyes flooded with tears, "_please don't let this be true." _

_But it was, and she was on her deathbed. _

Not too long ago there was an epidemic in the area, and almost 15% of the people in the colonies lost their lives. Since my Mother was from the Homeland she wasn't immune to the disease, therefore she eventually developed it over time. And her life was about to end.

Without thinking I dashed to the hospital in the area. I don't care if I catch the disease. I have to see her before it's too late.

"_Please," _I thought, "please don't let it be too late."

"Song!" Zuko shouted, but I didn't listen to him. There was only one thing on my mind, and that was to find my Mother.

When I approached the hospital I dashed through the doors, desperately searching for her. I didn't know where I was, but I had to find her. Even if it's the last thing I do. I approached a nurse and asked her where my mother was.

"She's in here," the nurse said as she walked me to a room at the end of the hallway. But just as I was about to go in she stopped me. "wait, it's dangerous in there. You could get sick as well."

"I don't care. Please I have to see her before it's too late."

Before she could say anything I ran into the room desperately screeching for my mother, but there were so many people in there. How could I tell which one was her? I haven't seen her in years. It broke my heart to see that many deathly sick people. Tears flooded my eyes as I passed by each deathly sick person in the room. Even though I'm a nurse back home, it's always just as painful as the first time to see people suffering. Suddenly I heard someone dash through the door. It was Zuko, and I instantly knew what was going to happen next.

"Please Zuko, I just want to see her one last time. Please."

He nodded his head as we approached someone who looked like they were on the verge of death. They were so thin and so pale that I could see their bones, and their face was so hollow and sunken in that I swear they looked like the closest to death I've ever seen. But their eyes were _lifeless. _They seemed to be lingering between life and death, and the smallest thing could end them.

I had to choke back the tears that were begging to escape. I took a deep breath as I approached them and held their hand, "Mother," I said, "It's me Song. Please."

She looked at me with her lifeless eyes. "Song," She managed to choke out, but her voice sounded no more than a hoarse whisper.

"Yes it's me!" I sobbed, "I'm right here Mother. Please!"

"Where are the others? Are they alright? How is Sohay? Is he walking."

I had to choke back more tears when I heard his name. I didn't know what to say. If I spoke the truth she wouldn't be able to handle it, but if I lied she would eventually find out and it would break her.

"They're alright, We're all okay."

She sighed in relief as she closed her eyes.

"Mother?" But she didn't respond.

"Mother!" I screamed, but she didn't open her eyes.

Everything stood still as the minutes slowly passed one by one. No matter how hard I tried, she just wouldn't, she just wouldn't wake up.

"Please mother," I begged, "please don't leave me."

But she didn't wake up. She was gone, and she wasn't coming back.


	12. Chapter 12: Tomorrow

Chapter Twelve: Tomorrow

Song's Pov

_Screaming. Horror Screaming. Agonizing screams that shook the world. That was the only sound I could even hear. _

I honestly don't remember much of that night, other than the screaming that I'm sure the entire place could hear. I _know _that Zuko heard me, because I could see the pain in his eyes, but before he could even say anything I dashed out of the house screaming and sobbing hysterically to the point that I collapsed on the ground of a nearby tree.

"SHE'S DEAD! SHE'S DEAD AND SHE'S NOT COMING BACK!"

The realization hit me harder than I thought it ever could, and it just took everything out of me to accept what even happened. I just cried there until I felt like I couldn't breath, and suddenly everything went dark.

"Song….right here!" Zuko's faint voice pleaded as he held me close, "Please! Don't …. I… right ...!"

I could barely tell what he was saying. Even thinking was too painful.

"Song please!" He begged, "Stay with me here! Please! I can't lose you like how I lost my _Mother_! Please!"

"_Mother,_" I whispered as I started to sob hysterically again. "WHAT EVEN IS A MOTHER ZUKO?!"

He hesitated. He knew as well as I, that what he said would only cause more _pain_. _Pain _that has driven me to my breaking point. _Pain_ that tortures me every single moment of every single day. _Pain _that ultimately took my loved ones away from me.

I slumped against his chest and sobbed. "What is a mother Zuko?"

There was silence for a while, and the only sound was the wind swaying against the tree leaves.

"I honestly don't know. I barely remember mine anymore. It's been almost five years now. I used to, but lately I'm just ...I just can't. I don't remember her voice or her laugh. I don't even remember what she looked like or her smile. It's all just a complete blur."

"The last thing I did to her was lie. What kind of person am I? I'm a monster!"

"Hey, you're not a monster, okay? If you told her the truth of what happened...she wouldn't have been able to handle it, and she might have died right then and there."

"But she's dead now!" And…..And she now knows what happened! The _truth_! I should've gone _back_ to her when we were found! I should have _said_ something! I should've _tried_ but I was too scared! I'm a _coward_, a fraud, a horrible person! Maybe she would've been alive if I wasn't even born! How can I even live with myself anymore! It's all my fault! It's all my fault!"

I cried for what felt like hours. All the pain I felt over the years that built up inside of me came crashing down on me all at once. And nothing could make me stop. Zuko just sat there, rubbing my back as I continued to sob hysterically. And he didn't leave me, I knew he would never leave me.

Suddenly he whispered something in my ear that made everything just stop, "It's not your fault. it is never your fault. I promise you that."

I looked up at him as his amber eyes met mine. "How do you even know that?"

"Because…. because you were born into a life that was unforgiving and merciless to say the least. But you were only doing what you needed to do in order to _survive. _And you've always, and I mean _always_, kept such a kind heart to those in need. And you've always been there for others. So I _know_ that it was _never_ your fault, and you were never the reason why any of that happened. And you need to know that."

I took a deep breath as I tried to recollect my thoughts, "Are you sure?" I whispered.

"I am sure," He said as gently touched my cheek as he wiped away my tears, "And we'll be okay I promise."

His words stuck with me as I steadied my breathing.

"They wanted me to give you these."

He handed me a wooden box. I opened them and found dozens of letters addressed to each and everyone of my siblings. Tears fell down my face as I pulled a stack with my name on it, and I held them close to my chest. My worries and fears started to creep up on me. It was just a matter of time before something would happen.

"What's going to happen to us next? What if something worse happens to us? Then what?"

"Then we'll work it out, _together_. We went through this together, so we can handle anything else that comes our way," he paused, "Are you in?"

I looked back at him and his amber eyes met mine, "I'm in." I whispered

He smiled back at me, and I could see the glimmer in his eyes. I smiled back, and the pain of today began to wash away like a cool breeze. We both looked back at the sunset in the distance while it's warm glow slowly set beyond the sky as nightfall came.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. This life didn't give her justice, but the next one will. I'm sure of it.


End file.
